Organ the Gnome Wrestler
"I suplex, therefore I am." Organ the Gnome Wrestler refers not only to the original Organ, but all incarnations of the legendary wrestler. He has, at certain times, also been known as 'Fagballs', and by those who are angry because he suplexed them, 'kike'. He repeatedly dedicates his life to perfecting various wrestling techniques and finding new, interesting things to suplex. He has largely succeeded in this, paving a path to fame through brute force and alcoholism. He secretly just wants to be loved, but not by Patches. Adventure Summary Organ can typically be found in a rowdy, uncouth band of wacky adventurers, taking on tasks and quests that should by all logic be far out of their depth. Like any good wrestler, he frequently manipulates the situation at hand to allow for more suplexing. He has quested with many notable adventurers over the time, but it is generally unclear as to which incarnation of Organ did what, and when. When he fights, it is with only his body. He does not use other weapons. When he is not questing, he can frequently be found in the corner of a bar, drinking until the only desire he has is that which is the most important: the desire to suplex all living creatures. Notable Feats Please note that this includes notable feats from all incarnations of Organ, not just the original. *Once suplexed an annoying little girl so hard that all of existence in their universe was ended instantly and permanently. *Once suplexed an entire mountain - with the help of the party's cleric - onto a holy, enchanted Lego. *Once jumped inside of a dragon and suplexed its heart outside of its body. *Defeated and accidentally killed legendary wrestler and childhood hero Holk Hugan, breaking his spine with a chair while he was on the ground. It was an accident. *Once got a catgirl so drunk that she raped the party knight for an entire hour, while he screamed in pain pleasure. *When challenged to what he thought was an honorable battle of strength by the party rogue, the rogue deviously tossed a handful of dirt into Organ's eyes.' The Rogue did a triple back-flip over Organ which triggered Organ's short temper.' Organ proceeded to activate Van Damme mode and beat the shit out of the rogue, ending with a seismic toss from twenty feet in the air. *Once made the Trogg so very done with Kike's stupidity that the great badass assisted his wiki page with truth and facts. Too bad he cannot handle the truth, as he changed them. *Once broke a man's spine over his knee in a particularly aggressive dodgeball game. Relevant Excerpt from the Poems of Trogg A long ass fuckin' time ago, In a land called Veearpi,There lived a humble party Rollan through and through. But yay there was a Jewish sheep And he knew just what to do. His name was Dwarf Wrassler Kike and he refused to step in-line. A vision he did see-eth Fuckin' rollan' all the time. He rolled a mighty suplex and all the planets did align {C Oh the dragons heart was beatin' as I stepped into his corpse, Then I grabbed his fuckin' bloodpump, With a short and rippled arms! 'Twas I who 'plexed the dragon, Fuckalize sing-fuckaloo! And if you try to fuck with me, Then I shall fuck you too! Gotta get it on in the party zone! I got to roll a one in the party zone! Gotta lick a toad in the party zone! Gotta suck a chode in the party zone! {C You've disobeyed my orders, Kike, Why were you ever made? The others are ten times better than you, RNG loves them more. This wrasslin' that you roll for us comes from the depths of #vrporgy. Suplexin's The goddamned Trogg's work, he wants you to roll poor. You'll become a mindless player; The Trogg will pull the strings! Your dice will lose direction, And 100s it will bring. You'd better shut your mouth, Better watch your tone! You're banned for a week with no chargen! Don't let me hear you cry, Don't let me hear you moan! You gotta praise The Pimp when you're in my home! {C Brolaire can you hear me? I am lost and so alone. I'm askin' for your boomerang. Won't you come down from your throne? I need a tight compadre who will teach me how to wrassle. My father thinks you're evil, But man, he can roll a hundred. Wrasslin' is not The Devil's work, It's magical and rad. I'll never wrassle as long as I am stuck here with my DM. {C I hear you brave young Kike, You are hungry for the wrasslin'. But to learn the ancient method, Sacred ones you must roll. Escape your DM's clutches, And this oppressive adventure. On a journey you must go, To find the land of Brohalla! In The City of Intimidated Rollers, Where the burning tents meet the universe, You will form a strong alliance, And the world's most awesome party. To find your fame and fortune,Through the valley you must walk. You will face your inner demons. Now go my son and roll! So he bailed from fuckin' Veearpi with lust within his cock; And he journeyed far and wide to find the secrets of his art; But in the end he knew that he would find his counterpart. Suplex. Soo-Pleh-heh-heh-hex. Suple-yeyeyeyeye-yex. Category:Heroes